Indiana Jones travels to Feudal Japan
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Indy and Ox travel to Feudal Japan to search for ancent artifacts.When they find them they aslo find a portal to Feudal Japan.They go threw it and meet the whole Inuyasha gang.Read and review.Inuyasha/Indiana Jones crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Indiana Jones travels to Feudal Japan  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone. I cannot believe I am doing this but I am making another Indiana Jones, Inuyasha my first one this will not be a one shot. I am going to make I used spell check so there should be less please go read and review.**

I am Indiana Jones, a famous archeologist. I live in the U.S.A but I amcurrently on my way to Japan. Rumor has it that there are some ancient  
artifacts in the some , I brought along my good friend Professor Oxly.I have been to Japan many times before, but it has been a while since I was there.

Mut wanted to come with me and so did Mary but I told them It was in their best interest as well as mine that they both stayed are almost into Tokyo Japan's airport. I laid my head back in the seat and over ed my head with my fedora.

After another extended moment of silence, I felt the plane prepare to make it's landing.I removed the fedora from my head and rolled my head around in attempts to relax my shoulders. During the process, I saw Ox still sleeping beside me. I poked his head continuously increasing the pressure each time until his eyes finally opened.

"Good morning, it's time to get up"

He shifted in his seat and pressed his hands against his face moving them to the side of his face and down. He slowly shifted his head toward me, eyes still droopy from sleep.

"Why did I ever let you talk me into coming with you?"

"Whatever are you talking about? You're the one who wanted to come along."

"That's right, but who else would have you brought with you if not me?"

"I can think of a few." I said as I climbed out of my seat to obtain my carry on luggage.

After we obtained our luggage, we shuffled along with the crowd the rest of the crowd that drained out of the plane gate like a bunch of zombies straight out of a horror movie. After the process of getting the luggage that could not be carried on, which took longer than the plane ride itself Oxly and I were able to look for a taxi.

I spotted a taxi pulling in a to the loading zone. Putting my hand out the cab pulled right up beside us. The driver got out and came around back and popped the trunk assisting us with our luggage.I opened the back door to let Oxly get in first and then slid in shutting it  
behind me.I then asked in Japanese,

"We want to go to the Heartland Hotel please."

"Yes sir." The driver pulled out from the loading zone and soon left the airport.

He started driving on a very busy freeway, which reminded me of New York. After what seems like a drive for several hours we pull up in front of  
Heartland Hotel. The driver looked at me over his left shoulder.

"That will be 2,500 yen sir."

I pulled out my wallet and pulled out the 2,500 yen he requested handing it to him. Oxly was starring out the window at the construction that was our hotel. I got out our bags from the trunk having to call for Oxly to lobby was rather big. The floor was covered with a green carpet and red outlines along the edges touching creamy white walls covered with several pictures as well as artifacts that I couldn't help but examine closer.  
At the front desk was a young man in a white button up shirt and a black vest over it. He was already looking at us when we entered. When we finally got close enough to where he could speak without shouting he said

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"I have a reservation under Henry Jones."

He smiled politely, "Oh yes, I have heard about you. Indiana Jones.  
You're the famous archaeologist from America." He said as he looked at his  
computer.

"Yes." I said not sure how to respond to the comment that wasn't quite  
a question.

"Your work is very impressive." He said looking back up at me holding our  
room card in hand

"Thank you"

"I found it Mr. Jones. Here is the card to get into your room," He explained  
unnecessarily handing me the card. "your room number is 622 on the 3rd  
floor."

"Thank you very much"

"Mrs. Jones?" Oxly asked me teasingly. I ignored him

"Your welcome Mrs. Jones"

I started to walk away knowing Oxly would follow

"Mrs. Jones?" He asked again approaching the elevator. "Is there  
something you're not telling me? Mrs. Jones?"

I continued to ignore him pressing the button. Thankfully, we only had to wait in the elevator for three floors. Unfortunately, our room was on the other side of the hallway. I had to walk all the way down, taking note of the elevator that was closer to the our room on the other side, listening to  
Oxly's quiet jokes of 'Mrs. Jones'.

When we finally got inside the room we put are luggage near the bed. I was too tired to do anything else, since I didn't get a lot of sleep on the plane. However, Oxly was awake enough to take a shower.

**Ok there was the end of my first chapter. I cannot wait to see how many  
people like this please review. Review! Review!!  
**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok well here is chapter two.I have used spell check on it As I have not gotten any reviews so I am hopping to get some for this please go read and review.**

I woke up sometime around dark.I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.I looked over to the other bed and Ox is still asleep.I slung my legs over the side of the bed.

I untied my shoes and slipped them off.I set them beside my bed.I tugged my jacket off and lay ed it down.I stood up and walked over to my suitcase.I opened it up and got my travel Cass out of there along with a clean pair of clothes.

I grabbed them up and walked into the bathroom.I set everything down on the sink.I walked over to the shower and opened the door and reached in and turned the hot water on.

I shut the door of the shower and turned around to the bathroom door and shut ut as well.I took my clothes off and threw them in a pile.I grabbed my soap out of my travel case.

I went over and got in the shower and set my soap on a shelf. I let the water run down over me.I then bathed and shut off the water.I grabbed the towel on the outside of the shower door.

I dried off and grabbed my clean clothes and put them on. I did the rest of my stuff that I had to do.I opened the bathroom door and walked out and found Oxly looking at said

"Are you done in there?"

"Yes"

"Good"

He grabbed his stuff and walked past me and into the bathroom.I went over to my one suitcase.I picked it up and went over to my bed.I set it down and sat down beside it.I opened it up and reached in.

I brought a book out and opened it has a map of ever city,and town in Japan.I knew we half to look around Tokyo for the the problem is I have no clue where.I sat there for the longest time looking at the Ox came out of the came over to me and looked down at what I am looking at and said

"Are you trying to find something Indy?"

I looked up at him and said

"Well we need to find out where to hunt for the artifacts"

"You know I have a old friend that lives around here on his family's shine"

"Ok"

"He knows allot about this about where to go to look for it"

"Ok,we mite as well go to him first"

"Ok.I think I still know how to get to his I remember right it is not to far away from here,So if you want we can walk there"

"Ok,what ever Ox"

"Gather your stuff Indy and we will leave when you are ready"

"Ok"

So he walked over to gather his things.I grabbed my bag and stuffed the book in it along with a couple other things.I stood up and grabbed my fedora and put it on my head.I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

I slung my old trust bull whip over my shoulder along with my bag.I turned around to Ox and found his ready to go.I picked up my room card and stuck it in my pocket.

He did the same and we walked over to our room opened it and we walked then left the hotel and I followed Ox.I Guss we are walking towards the guy he knows house.

**Ok that was the end of another great chapter.I am already working on chapter 3 so please review or no chapter 3.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi to a awesome reviewer I am updating.I hope y'all like it and I used spell check on it and please read and review.**

Oxly finally stopped in front of this huge pile of started walking up them so I followed we got to the top,in front of us is a huge shrine. I look around and find a older guys,probably around Oxly's age walking towards he got to us he looked straight at Oxly and said

"Why hello old friend"

"Hi Harold"

He looked over at me and said

"Now who mite you be"

"Indiana Jones"

"Well it is finally a pleasure to meet talks about you all the time"

"O he or Bad"

"Mostly I imagine you are here to search for the Peruvian treasure"

"So it is real"

"Very real my I think I know of something that would interest you two even more then the Peruvian Treasure"

"What?"

"There is a old ancient well right here on the shrine will transport you to the past"

Oxly then said

"There is no way that could possible 's unheard of"

"Well you have found the unheard of before Oxly"

"Yes ,but this"

"Just take a look at it"

"Ok Harold"

Harold started to walk towards a little building so we followed passed a huge tree that looks to be hundreds of years we made it to the building,He slid the doors opened and said

"Go ahead"

"Ok"

So me and Ox walked in and then walked down the steps and over to this well.I looked down it and found it to be deep but not deep enough that if you jumped in you would get hurt.I turned around to Harold and said

"The well does not seem out of the ordinary to me"

"Well why don't you and Ox jump in"

"Why?"

"Maybe then you will see it's true power then"

I looked at Oxly and he looked at me and nodded his head yes.I slid my leg over the lip of the well and he did the the other and we are both sitting on the edge of the well.

We both looked at each other and then down into the both then we knew it we are surrounded by a blue light that is so bright that we half to shut or eyes.

When the blue light disappeared we opened our eyes and found our selves standing in the bottom of the well.I looked at Oxly and said

"What was that Ox?"

"For once Indy I do not know"

I looked up and instead of seeing a roof,there is a clear blue are vines in front of us so we each grab our own and start to climb out of the we made it to the top I looked around and found us in a clearing with forest all around.I looked over at Oxly and said

"Where the heck are we OX"

"I Guss Harold was right well does lead to the past"

"Well what should we do"

But before Oxly could say anything a girl came walking threw the woods.I heard Ox say

"Kagome"

She walked over to us and went over to Oxly and hugged we left go she said

"Oxly how did you get here"

"Your Grandfather told me and Indiana that this well lead to the didn't believe him so we jumped in and a blue light surrounded us and brought us here."

I then interrupted and said

"Where is here anyway"

This Kagome girl looked from Oxly to me and said

"Well mister is the Feudal Era Japan.500 years in the past to be exact"

"What?"

I looked at her with wide eyes.I am a archaeologist, I never thought this could have happened until now.

**Ok well that was the end of another awesome chapter.I hope y'all like review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well there is chapter 4.I hope you like read and review.**

When I finally got over my shock.I looked at Kagome again and said

"This can not be possible"

"But is Indiana Jones,you can see it with your own don't you live for the impossible?"

"Yes I do.I have found the impossible I never dealt with time travel"

"Well now you both of you please follow me and I will take you to the near by village where my friends are"

"Ok"

So she started walking back where she came followed behind her.I kept looking around.

After a little walking I finally came to believe that time travel is a little while longer we break threw the forest and into walk over to a set of steps and walk down them.

We enter a little village that looks peaceful.I seen the villagers look at me and Oxly weird.I wouldn't blame them because we look a heck of alot different then they followed Kagome over to a hut.

She pushed back the door and we walked in and she shut it. I looked around and found the little room full of motioned for us to site so we did and she sat down beside Ox.I seen everyone else look at us and she said

"Everyone I would like you to meet my Grandfathers good Harold his friend Indian Jones"

"Hi"

"Ox,Indy these are my friends,Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Rin,Kiade,Kikyou,and Jaken"

"Hi"

"Oxly I was wondering if you and Indy would like to travel with me Sesshoumaru,Rin,and Jaken"

"Sure"

"Believe me you will be in aw"

"I am sure we will"

"Well that's settled then"

I then spoke up and said

"Kagome could I speak to you outside"

"Of course Indy"

The two of us stood up and walked out of the stopped and I turned around to face her.I said

"What is Shippo?"

"Fox Demon"

"Demon?"

" In this time demons are all over."

" Then what are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru then?"

"Inuyasha is a half demon.A cross between human and dog is a full blooded Dog demon and Inuyasha's half brother"

" how about Jaken"

"He is a toad"

"O ok"

"Also I am a with Kiade and the two of them are sisters"

"Ok good to know"

"Also Miroku is a monk and Sango is a demon slayer"

"Ok you want to go back in now"

"Ok"

So the two of us walked back into the hut and took our looked up and over to me and said

"Indiana?"

"Yes that is me Kiade"

"How did ye get here?"

"Threw the well"

"I thought that only Kagome and Inuyasha sama could go threw it"

"Well it apears not"

" ye hungry"

"Yes."

"Well then Kagome,Sango, you help me prepare a meal?"

"Of course"

"Sure"

"Yes Kiade"

The 4 of them got up and walked over to another part of the hut.I looked over at Sesshoumaru and said

"So I guss we will be traveling together Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn"

By the tone of his voice I am not gonna get anymore out of I turned to Inuyasha and said

"So it's nice to meet you Inuyasha"

"Ya you to Jones"

I rolled my eyes at him because he acts the same way Mutt does.I turned to Miroku and said

"Nice to meet you Miroku"

"It's nice to meet you to Mister Jones"

"Please call me Indy"

"Ok Indy"

I then turned to Rin and Shippo and said

"It is nice to meet you Rin and Shippo"

Rin spoke up and said

"It's nice to meet you to Indy"

"You to Rin"

Shippo then spoke up and said

"It's nice to meet you Indiana"

"You to Shippo"

I looked over to where Jaken was and found his gone.I shock my head and looked over to where Kiade,Kagome,Kikyou,and Sango went.I found the 4 of them cooking over some old time was fire built to the one side and they were putting stuff over a while I smelt a awesome smell of cooking food.I licked my lips ,waiting passionately for it to finish.

**Well that was the end of another great chapter.I hope you liked review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**OK everyone.I know this chapter is really it is really all I could come up with at the moment.I promise I will try to make the next chapter read and review.**

After 20 minutes or so the food is finally finished ,Sango,and Kagome got bowls and pored something into and Sango passed them out to I got mine I found it to be some kind of soup.

I started to eat it along with everyone I finished mine I set my bowl down in front of everyone else finished there all said our thanks to Kagome,Sango,and all talked for a while and then after a while I said

"Are we going to start traveling yet or what"

Kagome responded by saying "I Guss we should leave pretty soon"

"Ya think"

"OK,Sesshoumaru,Rin,Shippo lets get ready"

I heard Jaken say

"Don't forget about me Wench"

I seen Sesshoumaru turn around and give him a death glare and saying in a ice cold voice

"What did I tell you imp about talking to my Mate that way?"

Jaken shock all over and bowed down to the ground to Sesshoumaru while saying

"I am very sorry My Lord"

" don't do it again Jaken or next time you wouldn't be so lucky"

"Of course My Lord"

So we all got up and walked out of the ,Rin,and Shippo said there goodbyes to the 7 of us walked out of the village and into the forest that is named Inuyasha's forest.

We didn't get to far before we ran into this giant two headed put all our stuff in his saddle bags and I was introduced to the beast that is named Ah-Un.

Rin and Shippo got on him and we all started walking walked for hours until I seen a huge beautiful castle on the horizon.

When we made it to that castle two guards bowed to us and opened the huge golden the golden gates Lie's a magnificent walk into it leaving Ah-Un and Jaken outside.

I look around and the beauty of this are so many portraits and we stopped on what I am guessing is the second level of the turned to me and Oxly and said

"Do you two want to share a do you both want your own rooms?"

I looked at Oxly and he looked at me and then at Kagome and said

"We can share a room"

"OK,this room has two double beds"

She pointed to a door to my we went over and opened the door and walked shut the door and looked room is a dark blue with wood both went over and picked our lay ed down and before we knew it we are out cold.

**Well that was the end of that chapter.I hope y'all liked you did please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was the first one up in the morning.I got out of bed and started to look around our room.I opened the one door and went in and found a hot spring and what looked like a bathroom.

I walked back out and over to my bag.I grabbed it and walked back into our bathroom.I went over to the hot spring and set my bag down.I got a clean pair of clothes out and set them down by the spring.

I undressed and slid into the hot water feels so good against my bones.I grabbed some bathing supplies and started to bath.

While I was doing it I still can not believe that the only ricked well brought us to the only that but that Kagome can time travel to this time when ever she wants.I went deep into my thoughts not even noticing that some one is standing right behind me.

**OK I know this this was REALLY REALLY it is all that I could come up.I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**HI this is super forgive me but it's all I could think read and review.**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around to find Oxly behind me.I put a hand over my betting heart and said

"Ox don't scare me like that again"

But Oxly didn't answer is really long Oxly walked out of the room.I huried up and got out,dried off,and dressed in clean clothes.I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

I jogged out of the room but Oxly or his things are no where to be found.I ran out of our room and down the way Kagome had brought us up last I got down to the main hall I found Sesshoumaru and Kagome talking.I ran over to them and they looked at me and I said

"Ox is gone"

Kagome said

"What?"

" came in while I was bathing and put his hand on my never answered me back."

"That is never acted like that"

"Ya and then when I got dressed and came out him and his things are gone"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said

"You don't think it could be him?"

"Maybe"

"But how could he have gotten past all our guards"

"Been disguised as one of them"

"Ya,Could he have hypnotized Ox?"

"Yes very easily"

"O half to find them before he hurts Oxly Sesshoumaru"

"I know calm down,You don't want to stress the pup out"

"Ya"

I looked at Kagome and said

"Your pregnant"

"Yes Indy now follow me"

"OK"

SO I followed her and Sesshoumaru outside of the castle and over to a turned to me and said

"This is is a demon Sesshoumaru will help you on him.I will fly with Sesshoumaru on his demonic cloud"

"Ok,but what about the others?"

"O !!"

Soon what looked like a eagle demon came out and bowed to said

"What do you need of me my lady?"

"I need you to tell the others that we are going after Naraku"

"Of course my lady"

She bowed again and ran back into the helped me up on then made his demonic cloud and Kagome got on and we all took to the sky.

**Well again I am sorry for another very short chapter.I hope you liked you did please review review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi I know I am a little late in updating but I couldn't get I know this chapter is longer then the last one.I hope you like read and review.**

We flew for the next couple of hours trying to search for so fare we have not spotted him.I said

"Kagome are you sure about this"

"Yes Indy"

"Well then why have we not spotted him yet"

"I don't could have hid him any wear"

Sesshoumaru then butted in and said

"Why don't we start where we last spotted his castle"

"'t that in the Northern Lands?"

" Means we half to fly back over the castle."

"Good we can pick the others up and we can get a couple things"

"OK"

So with that we all headed back towards the castle faster then what we have only about a hour and half we have made it back to the castle.

We landed in the courtyard and I dismounted Entie and the 3 of us walked into the meant Rin and Shippo walking out of the dinning hall with Jaken following right behind and Shippo ran over to us and looked up at Kagome and said

"Kagome mama why did you leave all at once"

"We had to do something"

" someone is here to see you"

"Who?"

"Who do you think"

I could see Kagome tense up and Sesshoumaru wrap around Kagome a brown haired guy walked out of the dinning hall dressed in what looks like looks at Kagome and she said

"Kouga what are you doing here?"

"What do you think Kagome.I came to take you to my den"

"But Kouga"

But before she could finish her sentence Sesshoumaru spoke up and said

"She is mine,wolf"

"No she's mine"

Sesshoumaru moved some of Kagome's hair out of the way to revel a mark on her said

"See the mating mark is mine so back off."

"I seen her first mutt"

"Do not be calling me a mutt, wolf "

"Well then fight me,Winner gets Kagome"

" to die wolf"

"No you?"

"Hn"

Before I know it Sesshoumaru has his sword drawn and then are both fighting each other.

**OK that was the end of another great chapter.I hope you liked you review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome and I watched silently as Sesshoumaru and Kouga fought.I said

"What do you think is going to happen Kagome?"

"Well Sesshoumaru will win like always.I just hope that he does not kill Kouga because he still is a friend of mine"

"Do you think he would know anything of where Naraku is?"

"I don't we can get them to stop fighting long enough to ask we can see"

"OK"

We both started to walk towards the battling we got to them Kagome pointed a hand at each of them and spot them each with some of her Miko both stopped fighting and looked towards us and I spoke up and said

"Um Kouga do you have any idea to where Naraku might be hiding"

"Why do you want to know and how in the hell do you know my name?"

"Well I have heard it I don't know how many I want to know because Naraku captured a good friend of mine"

"Ok man calm down.I have not heard of where Naraku could be are a million places he could hid in Japan"

"I know you half wit wolf.I know Japan very well"

"I can tell that you are from Kagome's how the hell do you know Japan so well"

"I know the future Japan.I am a archoligist.I live to explore the past"

"OK man"

Sesshoumaru then butted in and said"Now get out of my sight and maybe I will let you live wolf"

"I don't think so."

"You are in my land's wolf"

"Well bring it"

Kagome stepped between them and said

"Quit it you two.I am so tired of you two fighting and if you both don't quit it I will purify both of your a ** straight to hell."

For once I seen fear in both Kouga's and Sesshoumaru's I know Sesshoumaru would never admit it but he is scared of both looked at each other and Kouga put his hand out and said

"I am sorry for coming up on Kagome like that.I really did not know she was your mate"

Sesshoumaru looked up over and then he put his hand in Kouga's and the said

"Just don't do it again wolf"

"Ya"

Kagome sighted but I are still no closer to finding Oxly then what we were before.

**OK that was the end of another chapter.I do not know how many more chapters this story will please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

WITH NARAKU AND OXLY

Naraku's POV

I look at Oxly.I know sooner or later Kagome,Sesshoumaru and this Indy guy are going to come looking for they do I can capture Kagome and the jewel.

I had Kanna take Oxly's soul out so he has no clue who is is or where he is.I smirk and turn around and walk out of the room I am holding Oxly in.I shut the door and lock it so he can not get out.

I walk down the hall.I passed Kagura and grabbed her arm.I pulled her along to my bed rest I will not say what happened.

WITH THE OTHERS

We started traveling again after leaving the wolf behind.I was in my own little world until I heard Kagome say

"Wonder if we should not go look at the ruens of Mt. they could be there"

"Good idea love"

I then got on Entire and Kagome got on Sesshoumaru's demonic cloud and the others got all then took to the sky in search for Naraku and Oxly once again.

We traveled for hours and finally Sesshoumaru and Kagome have gotten Naraku's scent and started heading in that direction and we soon found a huge has erie mist around it and it looks very land in the courtyard and Sesshoumaru said

"Indy stay here"

"Like hell I will is my friend to ya know"

"OK but stick with us"

"OK"

I walked over to them and clung onto my bullwhip as I followed Sesshoumaru and Kagome into the erie started to walk down a hall and I felt like the whole time we are being watched.

Kagome put a barrier up around us all that way if anything tried to attack us they couldn' walked until we ran into a little girl with pure black eyes and is holding a looked her over and said

"Kanna,Naraku had you take Oxly's soul out right?"

"You are correct"

Kagome then spoke up and said

"Well put it back Kanna and we will set you free of his grasp"

A white thing that must be Oxly's soul float out of the then floated into a all then heard a evil laff that made my blood run cold.

**Ok that was the end of another great chapter.I hope you liked review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

When we turned around we found this guy dressed in wered clothes with armor that looks like bones and tenichals sticking out from all over him.

He smirked at us and Sesshoumaru said

"Where the hell is Oxly Naraku"

"He is well taken care of Sesshoumaru"

"I don't give a rats Ass but I want him back"

"Fight me for him"

"Fine"

Before I know it Sesshoumaru and this Naraku are fighting.

With Kagura and Kanna

Kagura's POV

Kanna and I are standing outside this Oxly guy's room.I have been having a plan in my head for a little while to give this guy his soul back.I looked down at Kanna and found her looking at me.I said

"Kanna I want you to give this guy his soul back"

"Ok sister"

I opened the door and we walked in and seen the guy just stairing at the wall from his seen up as we were walking over to just titled his head in confusion.

Kanna held her mirror up when he can see it and he just staired into mirror started to glow pink and his soul shot out of it and back into closed his eyes and Kanna moved her he opened them he looked around and then at us and said

"Where I am I and who are you?"

"I am Kagura and this is are at Naraku's castle"

"That's bastard."

He got out of bed and walked right past us but I stoped him and said

"You don't know your way around this follow us"

"Ok"

The 3 of us walked out of the room and I can sence that Sesshoumaru,Kagome,and this Indiana guy is within the castle walls fighting with that I started to lead everyone that way.

Indy's POV

I watched as the 3 of them told me to look down the hall.I did and I found Oxly walking with this demon woman and a little girl with pure white walked over to me and patted me on me back and said

"I see that you have survived the feudal era my boy"

"I was more worried about you scarred us all"

I seen him look over at them hall way is not very big so there is not much fighting is getting his butt beat by Kagome and Sesshoumaru.I seen Kagura pull out her fan and aim it at Naraku.

Before I know it a gust of wind came and blades went towards cut him up all over his body and Sesshoumaru and Kagome attacked him one more time and he fell to the floor and turned into ashs.

Kagome reached down and picked up the sacret jewel and pulled the bottle from around her neck off and took those shards with Narau's and combined them.

A pink light surrounded us all and Kagome looked over at us and said

"I hope you guys enjoyed your trip was nice to see you for helping us get don't tell anyone what happened here.I hope to see you two again"

The pink light then just went around us and we were going threw what seemed like the time we were finaly set on the ground we are back in our time and Kagome's family Grandfather came out of the shirne and over to us with glint in his said

"So you two men got to see what's it's like"

"Yes"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Kagome said not to tell anyone"

"Fine I will just ask here when she returns"

He hugged Oxly and walked back over and into the looked at our feet and found our bags that we had taken with each picked up our bags and walked over to the stairs and started our long desent down them.

When we reached the bottom we flagged a taxi got in and Oxly told the driver where to on the ride back to the hotle I thought about some things.

I really want to tell Mutt and my I promised Kagome I wouldn't.I was thinking that this will be a huge secret to we reached our hotel I payed the driver and we got out and walked into the hotel.

We went up to our room,despite the stairs that we are getting.I guess we really haven't had a good bath since we left the hotel to go to the shrine.

We went into our room and stright into the bathroom.I got my bath first and the he was getting his I called the airport for a flight back to the U.S.

THe closet one I could get will be at 6:00am in the morning so when Ox came out of the bathroom I told both packed our bags and had room service bright us our supper up.

When we finished they came and took it and we both layed down on our beds and fell to got up at 4:30am the next morning and grabbed our stuff and left our room.

We got a cab and told them to take us to the air we got there Ox payed this time and we got went into the terminal and went threw we got there all of that it is 5:45am.

We ran acrss the airport to catch our flight and we just made it in time and got on the put our carry on bags up in the capartments and took our seats.

The plane took off and we both just relaxed and I tried to forget about our time in the feudal era,but it seems the more I tried not to think about it the more I did.

When we got home Oxly and I each went our seperat ways and went home with the biggest secret we have ever kept.

**Ok I know this was really sudden but this is the last chapter to this story.I just couldn't come up with anything so I just wrote everything I had into this chapter.I am sorry for the sudden completion but it's completed review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
